


Gossip

by Current521



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Conversations about other people, M/M, gossip time with wtgfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Current521
Summary: Melanie asks Georgie about Jon and Martin
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit in canon where Basira and Melanie talk about whether Jon and Martin hooked up, and Melanie says that, according to Georgie, Jon "doesn't.... At all" aka ace icon, but that conversation must've happened at some point

“Do you think Jon and Martin ever, you know…”   
“What?”

“Hooked up?” Melanie looks like she hates saying it.

Georgie laughs. “No, I don’t.”   
“Have you seen them together, though?”   
“Oh, Jon is head over heels for the man, don’t get me wrong.” Georgie laughs harder. “Completely in love with him. But he doesn’t, well… Jon doesn’t…  _ Do _ … Sex. At all. So no, I don’t think they’ve hooked up.”   
“Fair.” Melanie shakes her head. “You think he’s in love with him though?”

“Oh, absolutely, Jon couldn’t hide a crush to save his life.”


End file.
